


We've Got Flames in Our Veins

by lemonhopia



Series: Last Night I Did Things... [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands, Set a few months earlier than the part 1 of this series, sorry for the confusing timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Dowoon chose to spend his birthday alone for a reason, and this wasn’t it. He just wanted a night by himself on the farther side of town but this was where he ended up: standing in Nari's doorway, their eyes locked in both a challenge and a silent question, fighting an internal battle as her fingers made their way up his chest and his dug more and more into her waist.





	We've Got Flames in Our Veins

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOON DOWOON!”

Stumbling into the sidewalk, Dowoon yelled into the almost empty street at the stroke of midnight. A few passersby looked at him like he was crazy before going back to their lives. Good for them, they have something worthwhile to get back to. Unlike him. Well, he does have a life, just not the one that he fully wanted. 

They say he’s lucky- he has friends, a family, he graduated college with no problems. He is, he believes so, but somehow there’s a void left in him by a memory from long ago that he cannot seem to get away from.

The feeling of being used. The helplessness. The feeling of being young and gullible, stupid and reckless. No matter how hard he tried, they all crept back in every time he attempts to move forward.

It’s not fair that he’s the one suffering alone, while she gets to sleep at night without him ever crossing her thoughts. 

 

Only the moonlight and the street lamps illuminate the fog in the distance. It’s unbearably quiet again aside from the random cars and occasional people passing by. Dowoon didn’t want to go home yet, but he doesn’t really have much of a choice. Whether he’s in his apartment or out on the streets on the other side of town, what difference would it make? It’s still cold and he’s still alone. He didn’t want to bother his friends anymore. Sure, Wonpil wouldn’t mind him showing up at his place at random hours, but it’s not like his presence or anyone else's can magically make everything better. This is between him and himself only. 

He’s the strong friend, he tells himself over and over every time he feels like giving in and calling for help. The mood maker, the cheerful friend. He didn’t need help back then, he didn’t need it now. When he wakes up, he’ll be back and he’ll be okay. 

There was no use staying out here. Walking around a few more blocks, he found a somewhat busier intersection and decided to wait for a cab there. He has been refreshing Kakao Taxi for the past half hour and it keeps showing that no drivers are nearby.

A shadow appearing beside him shook his senses. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be here at this hour, let alone a girl, looking lost and tired and desperate to go home. Just like him.

It was awkward yet comforting, the two of them standing in silence under the same street lamp, two wandering souls wanting to be somewhere else. To where though, that’s what he didn’t know. He wondered if she wants to go home or get away. And if she did want an escape, if she wanted it for good or just for a moment until everything is okay.

Don’t look.

He tried to divert his attention, trying hard to keep her off his field of vision. It was impossible. Dowoon already caught a glimpse of her side profile, and eventually more than just a glimpse. 

Long, wavy hair up to her chest, blank expression, and a floral dress that looks more fit for mid-summer than this dreary autumn night. 

Her head tilted ever so slightly, and her eyes darted in his direction. Worried about looking creepy, he averted his eyes right away, heart beating loudly in his chest for some reason.

Headlights of an approaching cab caught their attention. Dowoon raised an arm to hail the cab, but then he noticed the girl doing the same.

Their eyes caught each other in a silent question. Does he take it? After all, he was here first. On the other hand, he couldn’t leave her all alone on a cold and dark street. He may not ever see her again, but he can’t bear the thought of something possibly happening to her. Was she scared? He couldn’t tell. Her expression was too blank. Maybe she can handle herself out here, maybe she can’t.

“You can go first, I can wait for another one,” Dowoon stepped aside and gestured to the door of the cab. 

“But you were here first,” Her voice was stronger and more confident than he expected. She gave him a confused look.

“I can’t leave you alone out here though,”

“Where are you headed to?” She turned to face him and for the first time he could see her features clearly. 

“All the way to the other side of town,” 

“Same here, let’s just share? There might not be another one to pass by here for a while. You look like you’ve been sitting here for a long time,”

Well, she was right. Dowoon has been wandering around the same spot for more than an hour. 

“Are you sure?”

“Why not?” 

“Are two getting in or what?” The cab driver was getting impatient. Dowoon nodded to mystery girl and opened the door for her.

 

It wasn’t very cold inside the cab but somehow Dowoon is shaking, more than he did outside.

“You okay?” 

He must have looked like a mess and she could tell. He just gave her a small smile in response, not trusting himself to form coherent thoughts, let alone words. 

Normally, this is the part where he flirts and charms his way closer, like what he does best. But she has a strange effect on him, like she’s watching her every move, and he felt uneasy having someone watch him so closely when he’s in such a vulnerable state. He’s scared to even look beside him, knowing her eyes will be on him, boring a hole through his soul, if he does.

“You don’t look okay,” Yeah, she definitely knows. He struggled to keep his composure. What does she want?

“I will be, when I get home,”

She only nods and looks in front of her, but at nothing in particular.

“I’m Nari,” His head turned to look at her. Was she really introducing herself? 

“Dowoon.” Not wanting to be rude, he held out his hand and she shakes it, her hand lingering longer than necessary before Dowoon was the one to pull away first. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“What brings you out here?”

“It’s my birthday,” He answered coolly, getting his poise back. 

“Celebrating with no friends? Really?” 

“Yeah, I just… I just want to be alone for a while, I guess,” It’s true anyway. What he wondered about was her. “And you? You’re alone too,”

“Not anymore,” A mischievous smile formed on her lips, like she has won something. Well, she did. She has entranced him without even trying, and he cursed himself for being so weak and breaking down his defenses so fast. No matter how hard he tried to push the feeling to the back of his mind, she has already captivated him in a way no one else was allowed.

Because he didn’t allow them to. 

After his walls crashed all around him, he tried his hardest to rebuild them and no one has been able to tear them down ever since.

Until Nari. And she hasn’t even done anything yet. When she first saw Nari, he didn’t take her for someone so dangerous. But that’s what’s risky about her, Dowoon thought. It’s the unassuming impression she leaves, the calm and collected facade. She eases you into her space, her presence becoming your comfort until you’re trapped in the hole she created.

Their eyes found each other, talking in a wordless exchange. 

“You’re right, you’re not alone anymore,” Dowoon broke the silence first, not taking his eyes off her.

Another few minutes of tensed silence, until Nari noticed the streets they were passing through, then her eyes went back to Dowoon.

His mind was screaming not to. But he thought maybe she just needed to get her out of his system. Maybe after this one night, he will come to his senses and realize he doesn’t really want her to be more than just one night.

At least that’s what he hoped, when he asked the driver to change drop-off points, to just drop him off wherever Nari was getting off.

 

Dowoon chose to spend his birthday alone for a reason, and this wasn’t it. He just wanted a night by himself on the farther side of town but this was where he ended up: standing in Nari's doorway, their eyes locked in both a challenge and a silent question, fighting an internal battle as her fingers made their way up his chest and his dug more and more into her waist. 

Her fingertips were electrifying, leaving heated trails on his cold skin. Nari only pulled away to close the door and to lead Dowoon into the couch. Sinking his body into the cushions, he sighed in relief, grateful for the soft touch against his back. The cushion sank next to him, and her warmth immediately filled his space.

The room felt like it was spinning when she kissed him without a word and it wasn’t the alcohol. Her lips felt so soft and sweet against his, he worried he might be addicted to them if he didn’t stop kissing back. 

He didn’t stop.

He kissed her slow, unsure about the pace he's supposed to go, but eager to explore her more and more. 

Dowoon should already be used to this. This was his usual solution to when he's feeling empty and he was not used to feeling like the one being used. 

He hasn't allowed anyone to make him give up control ever since then. Why he's letting Nari near him like this, he didn't know. All he knows is he's ready to drown in her, and he's not stopping her from climbing on his lap, her tongue grazing his lips and asking for entrance.

His hands wandered from her thighs to her waist and back, fingers gripping soft flesh in desperate need for more contact. There was no room for words, only their bodies needed to communicate and it was more than enough. 

Pulling her closer by her hair, he returned her advances.

“Bedroom?” Dowoon was gasping for air, drinking in the sight of her, eyes on fire and so far from the emotionless stare she had earlier that night.

Nari shook her head, crashing her lips even harder into his, urgent and hungry in a let’s get this over with before I change my mind kind of way. Well then, so be it, he wanted her so bad as well and he didn’t care which part of the house he can have his way with her. 

Clothes were discarded in a blur, and before he knew it the only pieces of clothing left were their underwear. Dowoon stopped her hands when she tried unclasping her bra, wanting to be the one to remove it himself. He took his time kissing and biting down her neck while holding down both her hands at her sides. Nari could only whimper and press her hips into his, making sure he feels how wet she is, especially as he used his tongue to play with her nipples. He was getting increasingly harder himself knowing that only thin pieces of fabric are separating them between their legs. 

When Nari felt his grip weaken as she rubs into him even more, she wriggled her arms free of his grasp and raked her blunt nails down his chest. He let out a grunt at the sting, doing the same to her sides. 

Then they couldn’t take it any longer. Dowoon gestured for her to stand up, pulling her panties down and almost ripping them off as she tried to kick them off. He looked up at her one more time as he held her by the hips, and went straight for the wetness between her legs. She tasted so good, overwhelming his senses, her flavor all over his tongue. Her hands were in a panic, grabbing his hair, his shoulders, anything she can hold on to, her moans like music to his ears, amidst her endless mutterings of fuck, so good, oh my god, and his name… Which were soon replaced by whimpers of please, just fuck me, now, and he obliged right away because he was too needy to be playing games.

Dowoon still managed to find some condoms in the back pocket of his jeans and a loud, high-pitched moan rang through the air as he pulled Nari down to his lap, sending him straight inside her and making her see stars. 

“C’mon baby, move,” He urged, voice low and dripping with lust.

She breathed for a few seconds and savored the sensation of his length filling him up before moving her hips, painfully slow, up and down then side to side then in delicious swirls that make him let out sounds he doesn’t normally make. 

Nari may be the one doing most of the work but he can’t resist not letting her have a taste of what he can do. His thumb made its way to her center, using her own wetness to make the glide smoother as he rubbed circles on her pulsing heat to bring her closer to climax. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their high, her pace getting faster and harder as she started to clench around him and she had to wrap her arms around his shoulders to hold herself up while they both let out breathless moans, him releasing and twitching inside her, trembling in each others’ arms before weakly getting up. 

Nari’s sweet smile as she was picking up her clothes made him come to his senses. He can’t meet her eyes. Not when he’s in this state. His heart clenched at the familiar sight, that old feeling still unwelcome but now creeping back up into his chest. The feeling of wanting to stay the night but being made to leave as soon as he put his clothes back on, the feeling of wanting to be more than just a good fuck to someone even if he knows clearly well that he won’t ever be. He has managed to push those emotions aside with every girl she has been with after Eunji, even made some of them feel the same way he did, but not with Nari. The beating of his heart was still unreasonably wild, long after the high of their encounter has ended.

Before all the unwanted thoughts eat him up, he gathered his things and got up from the couch.

“Wait, where are you going?” Nari only finished putting her underwear and shirt back on, and gave him a puzzled look.

“Going home, we’re done, right?” Dowoon tried his hardest to hide how choked up he felt, hiding his face from her view. 

“It’s like, 3am, can’t you wait until the morning?”

“It is already morning,” He scoffed, but seeing the hurt on Nari’s face when he said that made him go soft again. 

He hasn’t felt this weak in a long time. It felt like everything he has been avoiding crashed down on him in an instant. He wanted to run away but the look in Nari’s eyes weigh his legs down like bricks tied to his ankles.

Feeling defeated and helpless, he sat back down on the couch, but still avoiding looking at her.

“You don’t look like you should be alone at home,” Her voice cut through the silence like a knife. “And to be honest, I shouldn’t be either,”

Dowoon turned to look at her, an unreadable expression on her face. He has to calm down before he ends up breaking down in front of her. 

“By the way, earlier…” Her head whipped up at the sound of his voice, surprised but glad he’s talking again. “You didn’t answer my question. I answered yours, so…”

“Oh, okay…” She nodded in understanding. “Go ahead,”

“Where were you? You were out so late as well,” It was her turn to be caught off guard, but she regained her presence in no time. 

“Visiting a friend,”

“A friend, huh,” He chuckled bitterly at the word friend. “What kind of friend?”

“A good friend. A really good one.” She grinned. Emphasis on good.

“Ah, I had a good friend too, but I don’t see her anymore,”

“Me neither, that was the last time,” Nari stated with a shrug, resting an elbow on the backrest of the sofa and playing with her hair.

For the first time since they put their clothes back on, their eyes met again, this time filled with something else other than lust and uncertainty.

“Shall we be friends then?” Dowoon didn’t want to fight anymore. He’ll be hurt whether it’s with Nari or anyone else anyway, so why not dive in head first now?

“The kind of friendship where we fuck then one of us will fall for the other then we’ll hurt each other then we end up even lonelier than before?”

“Yes, because we’re dumbasses who never learn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
